


Coworker

by kixnara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, brotp inosasu, colegas de trabalho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Naruto não mudou Sasuke, ele apenas revelou um lado dele que nem o próprio Sasuke conhecia.





	Coworker

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic SNS (finalizada pq incompleta kkkk ........ rindo de nervoso) 
> 
> Eu deveria estar escrevendo as minhas longs em andamento mas eu tive que aproveitar a inspiração pra terminar essa... eu me entupi de músicas românticas então talvez esteja um pouco(muito) doce. 
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura e espero que gostem ♥

Pergunte a qualquer pessoa e eles lhe dirão: Sasuke Uchiha é um antissocial absoluto.

Sasuke realmente não fazia questão de investir em relacionamentos com as pessoas ao seu redor, em certo ponto, ele sempre acabava se entediando, então não via razão em perder tempo. Ele sempre viveu dessa maneira, era confortável pensar que era independente e livre de qualquer laço, porém, sabe se lá como, Sasuke conseguiu um pequeno grupo de amigos.   

Ino Yamanaka era sua melhor amiga, não o pergunte como aconteceu, porque essa ainda era uma pergunta que às vezes surgia no fundo da sua mente. Eles se conheceram na faculdade. A loira foi realmente insistente na amizade, não parecendo se importar com a apatia de Sasuke e, de alguma forma, acabou funcionando e eles se tornaram bons amigos. Ino era de fato divertida, depois de conhecê-la melhor Sasuke teve que admitir.

O problema inicial da repentina amizade entre os dois é que Sasuke se viu obrigado a conviver com os amigos de Ino: Sakura, Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee. E veja bem, Sasuke Uchiha nunca foi uma pessoa particularmente paciente e, dado a isto, esse pequeno grupo era a combinação perfeita para lhe causar uma desastrosa enxaqueca.

Mas de alguma forma, depois de um tempo considerável, muito esforço e persistência da parte de Ino, a desastrosa fusão entre o Uchiha e o grupo deu certo. _Bem, na medida do possível._

Sasuke não era alguém impossível de se conviver, ele apenas precisava de tempo para se acostumar com as pessoas e se deixar envolver.

É por isso que quando ele conheceu seu novo colega de trabalho, Naruto Uzumaki, ficou completamente desorientado, pois Naruto era surpreendentemente atraente, espirituoso e, definitivamente, a pessoa mais alegre e cativante que Sasuke já conhecera. Naruto era basicamente uma mistura de tudo o que a Sasuke não era. Ele queria se bater, porque ele sempre achou a coisa do “os opostos se atraem” uma tolice total, mas Naruto estava fazendo-o repensar sobre o assunto.

Era tudo desastroso e inconveniente.

Era especialmente inconveniente, porque Sasuke não tinha ideia do que fazer e ele sempre se orgulhou de ter um raciocínio rápido, mas Naruto inexplicavelmente mexia com a cabeça dele e lhe fazia sentir como um adolescente tentando lidar com sua primeira paixão. Era estranho, era novo e era até mesmo um pouco assustador, porque Sasuke nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito, ele tinha que fazer algo, ele sabia que tinha, mas ele não tinha costume de ser o lado que avança, no entanto, ele precisava tentar, porque alguém como Naruto não aparecia toda hora, e ele realmente não podia, e nem queria, deixa-lo escapar pelos seus dedos. E ele sabia disso porque toda vez que ele chegava no trabalho e via Naruto sorrir para ele de forma tão sincera e calorosa que fazia seu estômago se contorcer e sua mente divagar sobre como ele queria poder mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis.

Naruto e Sasuke costumavam conversar bastante durante o horário de almoço. A voz de Naruto era quente, um pouco rouca e fascinante. Sasuke se sentia tão bobo por ter que fazer um esforço considerável para não encará-lo demais ou acabar estendendo a mão para tocar as mechas loiras desengonçadas do outro. O cabelo dele parecia tão macio que fazia com que Sasuke sentisse uma certa ansiedade para toca-lo. 

 

☼

— Estou apaixonado pelo Naruto — ele anunciou para Ino, numa noite de sexta-feira enquanto eles assistiam algum filme de qualidade questionável escolhido pela loira. 

Ino começou a rir.

— Isso não é engraçado. Eu estou apaixonado, Ino. _Apaixonado!!_ — Sasuke apertou seus dedos em torno da caneca de chá verde e lançou seu pior olhar para a amiga.

Ino ainda rindo, suspirou e se acalmou.

— Então, você finalmente percebeu? — ela questionou, tentando se manter séria, mas Sasuke sabia que ela estava se segurando para não gargalhar, o que quase o fez se arrepender de ter contado para ela, porém, estava atormentado demais com aquela situação para guardá-la para si.

— O que você quer dizer? Você já sabia? — Sasuke perguntou, a preocupação rolando na boca do estômago. Ele estava sendo óbvio? E se mais pessoas tivessem percebido? Céus, e se Naruto tivesse percebido?

— Sasuke, eu te conheço há anos. Estar _apaixonado_ não é uma coisa que você conseguiria esconder de mim.

— Então, porque você não disse nada? — o moreno questionou. Ino não era conhecida por calar a boca e manter as coisas para ela mesma.

— Bem, por que eu acho que não te vejo assim desde.... na verdade, eu _nunca_ te vi assim, Sasuke. Você tinha que entender e admitir seus próprios sentimentos sozinho, mas confesso que foi difícil não me meter. Sabe, para alguém tão inteligente você é incrivelmente lerdo.

— O quê? Eu não sou lerdo.

— Sério, ás vezes você ficava sorrindo distraído para o nada! Devo dizer que no começo foi um pouco assustador te ver assim e, eu acho que você não percebeu, mas você fala sobre ele com bastante frequência e, além disso, eu te peguei stalkeando o Instagram dele.

— Você estava espionando o que eu faço no celular? — Sasuke perguntou, indignado.

— Desculpe, mas você detesta redes sociais, não pode me culpar por ficar curiosa sobre o que te fez mudar de ideia.

— Droga, eu acho que realmente estou apaixonado por ele — ele gemeu, frustrado.

— Sim, você está — ela concordou.

— E o que eu faço?

O sorriso de Ino deveria ter lhe servido como um aviso. Ela o olhou como se tivesse fantasiado e esperado por esse momento por toda a sua vida.

— Se alguém me dissesse que Sasuke Uchiha um dia pediria conselhos amorosos para mim, eu não teria dúvidas que essa pessoa estava sob efeito de drogas alucinógenas.

— Ah, vá para o inferno Ino! — ele rosnou, jogando a almofada mais próxima na cara da Yamanaka.

— Eu não posso, alguém tem que ficar aqui e te ensinar sobre o amor.

Sasuke tinha certeza que ele iria se arrepender amargamente de ter aberto a boca.

 

☼

 

Depois de uma semana descartando todos os planos malucos de Ino para convidar Naruto para sair, ele estava ficando mais aflito e sem opções.

Então, no meio de uma das conversas habituais no horário do almoço enquanto mais uma vez se concentrava em não estender a mão e acariciar os fios loiro, sem ao menos perceber, ele propôs:

— Nós deveríamos ir ao cinema. — Sasuke achou que deveria ter perguntado ao invés de fazer uma afirmação, mas bem, já era tarde demais e ele estava muito nervoso para se importar.

— Deveríamos? — Naruto piscou, surpreso.

— Você não quer? — Sasuke perguntou, franzindo a testa. — Tudo bem. — Ele tentou não parecer desapontado.

— Não!! — Naruto quase pulou quando disse. — Quer dizer, eu adoraria! Eu só não esperava que você quisesse. Você me pegou de surpresa.

— Bem, eu quero — ele respondeu. — Então, hum, você quer?

— Sim — Naruto afirmou, afirmando com a cabeça. — Quando?

— Estou livre no sábado, tudo bem para você?

— Sim, claro — Naruto respondeu, ainda parecendo um pouco atrapalhado.

— Okay — Sasuke respondeu despreocupado, apesar de seu estômago estar fazendo acrobacias de nível olímpico.

 

☼

 

Era sábado e Ino estava em sua casa porque, bem, porque era Ino e obviamente ela não perderia a oportunidade de ver Sasuke quase entrando em um colapso nervoso. Ele iria a um encontro com Naruto. Era um encontro, não era? Ele convidou e Naruto aceitou, então, era um encontro, certo?

Oh céus, o que ele faria? Não que Sasuke fosse um inexperiente em encontros, ele já havia ido em alguns, mas ele nunca realmente se importou com eles. E ele e Naruto já tinham conversado diversas vezes, então não deveria se preocupar com a comunicação, entretanto, sempre conversou com o outro no trabalho e isso seria uma situação completamente nova.

Sasuke deveria estar deixando seu nervosismo transparecer porque Ino até parou de provocá-lo.

— Eu sei que você vai odiar esse conselho — ela disse —, mas, apena seja você. Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que ele gosta de você, por que ele aceitaria se não gostasse? — É um ponto justo, Sasuke pensou. — Ele seria louco se não gostasse, você é lindo, inteligente e incrível, por mais que às vezes me faça ter vontade de chutar sua bunda. Por trás de toda essa casca grossa você é encantador.

Sasuke sorriu para ela. Ele era realmente agradecido por Ino ter insistido em se tornar sua amiga.

— Venha, vamos escolher sua roupa — ela disse, puxando-o para o quarto.

Sasuke pegou a camisa que a loira escolheu. Era uma boa escolha, ele pensou. Era azul escuro e simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um toque sofisticado. Ele não a usava com frequência, mas era uma de suas favoritas, e ele queria ficar bonito, porém, sem parecer que se esforçou para isso. Droga, ele realmente não estava acostumado com isso.

Seu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Naruto.

“Ei, eu já estou do lado de fora do seu prédio. Você está pronto?”

“Sim, vou descer em um minuto” Ele respondeu de volta, com o coração pulando em uma batida.

Merda, Sasuke, não aja como um maldito adolescente.

— Ele está aqui? — Ino perguntou, sorrindo.

—Sim.

— Vai dar tudo certo! Divirta-se em seu encontro e não faça nada que eu não faria — ela disse, abraçando-o.

— Isso realmente não me restringe muito, Ino — ele murmurou, retribuindo o abraço antes de sair para o elevador.

Sasuke encontrou Naruto escorado na frente do seu carro, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Parecia que ele havia tentado dar um jeito em seu cabelo, pois suas mechas loiras estavam menos espalhadas do que de costume. Ele estava usando uma camisa de mangas cumpridas, puxadas até os cotovelos. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Naruto sorriu para ele e o coração de Sasuke saltou mais uma vez. Ninguém poderia negar que Naruto poderia ter saído da capa de alguma revista.

— Oi — Sasuke cumprimentou. Ele não conseguiu evitar retribuir o sorriso.

— Oi — respondeu, sorrindo um pouco mais.

— Então, hum, vamos?

— Vamos — Naruto falou. Com isso, eles deslizaram para dentro do carro.

 

☼

 

A sessão do filme que eles escolheram ainda demoraria um pouco para começar, então acharam uma boa ideia ir comer alguma coisa.

O restaurante que Sasuke escolheu era pequeno e aconchegante, parecia algum negócio de família. Sasuke já tinha ouvido falar de que aquele estabelecimento era dono do melhor ramen da cidade. O fato era que Naruto era fã de ramen e Sasuke não era um apreciador do prato, apesar de não odiar realmente, mas ele achava que poderia comer ramen a vida toda se isso significasse poder comer cada refeição ao lado do Uzumaki.

Os olhos de Naruto se iluminam quando ele viu o pedido deles chegando. O loiro balançou os joelhos com entusiasmo, como uma criança assistindo seu desenho favorito.

— Eu ouvi muito sobre esse lugar, mas meus amigos sempre recusaram meus convites. Eles não gostam do cardápio — ele explicou. — Eu quero experimentar a comida daqui há séculos.

Eles conversaram muito durante o jantar. Sasuke não teve que se preocupar com a comunicação uma vez que Naruto se encarregava de preencher cada brecha livre entre eles. Ele detestava admitir, mas amava o quão falante Naruto era. Sasuke sentia que poderia assisti-lo tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa a vida toda sem nunca se cansar.

Ele esperava que o resto da noite corresse bem.

 

☼

 

O filme foi bom.

Depois de quase vinte minutos após o filme começar, Sasuke se arriscou a jogar o braço por cima de Naruto. Era clichê, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer?

— Que sutil, Uchiha — Naruto o provocou.

— Cale a boca — Sasuke murmurou, corando e agradecendo a falta de luz na sala.

Sasuke sentiu suas esperanças despedaçarem quando, depois de alguns minutos, Naruto sinalizou para que ele removesse o braço. Ele tentou pensar no que havia feito de errado, no entanto, o loiro deslizou a mão pela sua, entrelaçou seus dedos e aconchegou a cabeça no seu ombro. Sasuke não sabia que era possível se esquecer sobre como respirar, mas, aparentemente, Naruto entrou em sua vida para bagunçar todas as suas certezas e convicções.

Tudo que ele conseguiu se concentrar a partir daí era a sensação da mão de Naruto na sua e nos fios de cabelo loiro encostando na pele exposta do seu pescoço, e isso não deixou muito espaço na sua mente para se concentrar no que estava acontecendo no filme.

Mas, veja, ele não chamaria de dinheiro desperdiçado. Não quando ele foi capaz de segurar a mão de Naruto por quase duas horas.

Então, sim, o “filme” foi bom.

 

☼

 

Eles estavam de volta na porta do prédio de Sasuke.

— Esse foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive em séculos — Naruto falou. — E o filme foi incrível.

— Então, foi um encontro — ele disse para fins de esclarecimento, mais para si mesmo. E, okay, ele também estava tentando fugir do assunto do filme porque, honestamente, ele não prestou atenção.

Naruto o encarou, pois, afinal de contas, foi ele que o convidou.

— Então, — Sasuke continuou — nós deveríamos ir em outro. Quero dizer, está tudo bem se você não quiser, eu entenderia totalmente.

Sasuke olhava para seus sapatos, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, tentando parecer despreocupado quando Naruto se aproximou e o beijou.

Foi ridículo.

Foi ridículo porque ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que zombou dos filmes de Ino e de como eles sempre faziam um grande negócio sobre o primeiro beijo. E, bem, lá estava ele se sentindo como se seu mundo tivesse parado e tudo que importasse fosse o calor dos lábios de Naruto nos seus.

 — Sasuke — Naruto soprou em seu rosto. O moreno agradeceu por ter colocado os braços em volta da cintura do outro durante algum momento do beijo, porque ele sentia suas pernas fracas. —, eu adoraria ir a outro encontro com você.

— Oh — Sasuke não conseguiu fazer nada para parar o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. —, legal.

— Legal — Naruto riu do embaraço do Uchiha, lhe dando um beijo rápido.

Levou um minuto para Sasuke perceber que já estava tarde e eles ainda estavam parados na frente do seu prédio, então resolveu se despedir. 

— Boa noite, Naruto — ele murmurou

— Boa noite, Uchiha — Naruto se inclinou, beijando-o mais uma vez, antes de se afastar e voltar para seu carro.

Ao entrar em seu apartamento, viu que Ino ainda estava lá e, para sua desgraça, ainda estava acordada, o que significava que ele seria submetido a uma enxurrada de perguntas.

Mas, tudo bem, porque nada seria capaz de tira-lo do êxtase que os lábios quentes de Naruto haviam causado.

**Author's Note:**

> Agora eu finalmente to livre da culpa de nunca ter publicado nada do OTP supremo.... eu amo TANTO esses bobões apaixonados urgh 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e me contem o que acharam ♥


End file.
